valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KayKayVC/Extreme Difficulty Setup - Tower of Heaven Event
Hiya! I hope this will give anyone some helpful advice or ideas on how to set up their deck for the new Tower Event in v4.0.0. I assume anyone reading this blog titled starting with "Extreme" would already know the basic mechanics of the tower already, have pretty good cards (GUR/LR), and are experienced in Valkyrie Crusade. So this blog will just focus on the set up I used successfully through Extreme difficulty with high chance of success for those who are almost there but still struggling. In truth, the four battles are just a variation of what you would normally set up for Advance+ in Elemental Hall. Turn Skip + Damage skill cards and element specific cards are invaluable here as well. Make an effort to farm cards in various events if you don't have a particular element! The Rune Boss battle is tougher, but the same strategy still apply with these decks, except that you have 4 chances (deck) to take them down. The setup for my Extreme Deck are as follows: *Unleash All Skill - I think any GUR single proc will work. Bright Amaterasu or God Scheherazade would be optimal though. You can try a single unleash if you really do not have any, but this may lower chances of success due to variations of not getting the activations you want. *Attack Buffer Skill - Any GUR, preferably +300% or better. One will defense will help too. *Multi-hitter Skill - This is just my personal preference to finish off the fights quickly. *Turn Skip + Damage Skill - Have one of the same element will keep this card alive longer. Use all the highest activation rate % you have. *Turn Skip + Damage SKill - Having another one will definitely help. True Wolf Fenrir works great as an alternative if you don't have the same element boost. If you can't get 2 turn skip, you can try to substitute with an unleash single skill card. Now for the battles, the focus is to lock the AW and servants in turn skips while chipping away their K.O. Gauge. As you start off the fight, try to throw a turn-skip as soon as possible, if you even have to activate the Unleash All. It'll be worth it and buy you time. In addition, the new feature Combo bonus by locking them in turn skip will help depleting the gauge quicker, while attacking with an opposing element card. When the K.O. Gauge is depleted, unleash every attack you can to defeat your opponents quickly. If you have any turn skips remaining, use it to quickly wipe out the servants, and finish the AW off with a multi-hit. As long as you use opposing element, you should be able to do sufficient damage with one buffer card. Things that may help give a boost to your deck: *Always, always max your cards with Atk/Def arcana if you got extra medals lying around. It will help damage and survivability. Turn Skip + DMG is a great card to work on if you have a few lying around and haven't got to it. Save your medals on Skill level using Merchant title in your Alliance so you can afford more arcanas. *Those treasures you saved from treasure hunts, it might be beneficial to save them for Awoken Burst Custom Skill. These custom skills are great alternatives if you don't have Raven or Fujisan; but to control when you want to deal maximum damage here in the tower events, custom skill will save you a card slot that Raven or Fujisan would take. The reason for this is also that it'll take quite a number of turns anyway to take down the K.O. Gauge, and by that time, the custom skill should be ready. *If you are seriously lacking a turn-skip for the 4 decks, you can try to use a lesser card, but the risk becomes much greater to lose the card from an enemy AOE attack. Max those card's skill / defense if you can. *For this event, focus Passion element for your buffer and damage dealer card (either of these being the main attacker unless you have the event booster). Buffer card does not need to be "all-element" buff. *I did not include any null cards because if done right with a bit of luck, the enemy should not even touch you. While the enemy does use debuff all, you just have to hope it doesn't use it if the AW gets an opening. If I have anything to add, I'll update this post. :o Category:Blog posts